A primera vista
by Gata de las Nieves
Summary: ¿Existe el amor a primera vista? Por supuesto que dos nos enamoramos a primera vista,sólo que tardamos en darnos cuenta. Esto es un crossover con Inuyasha,cuando lo termine de subir lo pongo en la categoría apropiada. Disclaimer:los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen,son propiedad de Konomi Takeshi. Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

Ya he subido esta historia en El seudónimo es el mismo así que notarán que soy yo,para disipar cualquier duda que pueda surgir si alguien ya lo ha leído. Le voy a dedicar la re-subida a "Ana_Chan" que fue la única que comentó cuando lo subí en la otra página .¡Gracias Ana!

Esto es un crossover entre Inuyasha y Prince of Tenis,también uso a algún personaje de otras series,pero sólo su nombre y aspecto. Como el caso de la protagonista,Serena Tsukino de Sailor Moon pero sólo uso su nombre y algunos rasgos de su aspecto,lo demás lo cambio casi por completo;también uso a Yue de Sakura Card Captor,pero también uso sólo su apariencia y nombre.

Los personajes de Inuyasha van al instituto Shikon o Shikon Gakuen. Todos los equipos deportivos de la Shikon son mixtos. Nos centramos exclusivamente en el equipo de tenis de Shikon y les voy a dejar más o menos una ficha técnica para que se ubiquen un poco con el rol de los personajes,empezando por la que será la protagonista femenina de este mini-fic.

_**Serena Tsukino**_:tiene 14 años,cumple el 17 de octubre. Rubia,alta mide 1,73,ojos azules estudiante en la Escuela de Modelos de Irasue Taisho,su madrina,desde que tenía 12. Está en tercero de secundaria y es sub-capitana del equipo de tenis,jugadora de todo terreno,ambidiestra,de saque y volea,generalmente en sencillos dos,aunque se acopla a cualquiera de sus compañeros si tiene que acompañar a alguno en dobles,su mayor habilidad es la velocidad y destreza que usa en sus movimientos,en conjunto con su visión felina la convierte en una oponente difícil de derrotar. Es la tercer hija del matrimonio de Apolo y Serenity Tsukino,sus hermanos son Yue (18),Helios (16) y Hakudoshi (10);también tiene dos primos gemelos,Eros y Stella de 15 años. Aunque Sesshomaru e Inuyasha no sean sus primos de sangre,ella y sus hermanos los consideran como tal porque prácticamente se criaron juntos. Es la "Cupido" de la Shikon según sus compañeros ya que todos los noviazgos del equipo fueron "flechados" por ella,a excepción del de Sesshomaru con Sara,de hecho,ella se opuso a esa relación porque no confiaba en Sara como pareja de su primo-amigo pero no dudó en ayudar a Kagura cuando supo que estaba enamorada de Sesshomaru porque según ella "Kagura es la chica ideal para Sessho,es bonita,inteligente y se nota a kilómetros que lo quiere de verdad. Apuesto toda la fortuna de mi familia a esa relación".No le cuesta trabajo hacer amigos,gracias a su personalidad tan desenvuelta y amable se gana el cariño de las personas a fuerza de su sonrisa,sin embargo,posee un especie de instinto natural que le ayuda a percibir instantáneamente si una persona es de fiar o no. Cuando no confía en alguien no hay nada que la haga cambiar de opinión y no se molesta en ocultar su desconfianza,al contrario es espontánea y va directamente al choque. Aunque disfruta mucho jugar tenis,su verdadera pasión es la música,adora bailar,cantar y actuar;sabe tocar la guitarra y el piano,además de que compone canciones todo el tiempo. Tambén es experta en la cocina,su especialidad es la comida italiana,pero también es muy buena haciendo postres,pasteles y galletas,lo que provoca que sus amigos siempre quieran ir a comer a su casa o que le pidan que lleve algo de comer a la escuela,de preferencia galletas. Le encanta mirar caricaturas,dice que le ayuda a no "perder su esencia y su frescura";y es amante de los animales,sobretodo los gatos y los perros,son su debilidad. Sus amigos dicen que es una chica bipolar porque se la pasa canturreando todo el día,viviendo en las nubes y sin embargo,es muy aplicada en las clases,aunque le cuestan algunas materias sus calificaciones son sobresalientes pero cuando alguien le pregunta si estudio para algún examen o lección siempre responde "No,lo olvidé por completo,¿en serio era hoy?" y sonríe de forma depreocupada. A pesar de eso,se nota que la "influencia seria" de esta gatita es su primo Sesshomaru ya que cuando están juntos por alguna razón importante,el semblante de Serena cambia por completo a uno inexpresivo y de mirada fríamente calculadora como la del Taisho.

_**Sesshomaru Taisho**_:tiene 18 años,está en sexto año o tercero de preparatoria (como quieran llamarle,es lo mismo).Es el presidente del consejo estudiantil y capitán del equipo de tenis,ambidiestro,de todo terreno y de sencillos uno,si tiene que jugar en dobles normalmente elige a Naraku o a Serena como compañeros,su mayor habilidad es la estrategia. Algo serio y solitario,sus únicos amigos son los del club de tenis y los hermanos y primos de Serena,a quien aprecia y protege como a una hermanita menor;los más allegados son Yue,Naraku,Kagura y Yura porque son sus compañeros de clase. Sesshomaru hace dos años había salido con una chica llamada Sara pero ésta lo engañó con otro chico,desde entonces no confía demasiado en la gente salvo en sus auténticos amigos pero,gracias a la intervención de Serena,está empezando una relación con el Kagura. Es único hijo del matrimonio de Irasue e Inu no-Taisho,su padre tuvo un hijo fuera de éste matrimonio llamado Inuyasha (15) y como su madre Izayoi murió durante el parto vive con ellos. En un principio Irasue casi pide el divorcio y se había negado a adoptar al niño pero luego recapacitó y pensó que el niño no tenía la culpa de lo que hubieran hecho sus padres,aceptó adoptarlo y con el tiempo logró perdonar a su esposo. Irasue fue modelo,junto a Serenity,de las mejores marcas del mundo y cuando se retiraron,Serenity creó su propia línea de ropa y ella fundó una escuela de modelos. También es la razón de que Serenity y Apolo sean los padrinos de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha,así como Irasue e Inu no-Taisho son padrinos de Yue,Helios,Serena y Hakudoshi.

_**Naraku Onigumo**_:tiene 18 años y una hermana gemela llamada Kagura. Planea ir con Yue y Sesshomaru a Estados Unidos a presentar un examen de ingreso a la mejor universidad del país. Es el tercer miembro más fuerte del equipo de tenis,siendo Sesshomaru y Serena el primero y segunda respectivamente,normalmente juega en sencillos tres o en dobles con Sesshomaru,Kagura o Serena si la situación lo requiere,es diestro y su mayor habilidad es la estrategia y la potencia de sus golpes. Es novio de Yura Sakasagami desde hace más de un año y siempre llama a Serena "Gatita".

_**Kagura Onigumo**_:tiene 18 años. Estudió en Londres durante los primeros dos años de preparatoria,había aceptado esa beca como una escapatoria al mal de amores,siempre estuvo enamorada de Sesshomaru y le dolía mucho verlo con Sara por eso se fue para tratar de olvidarlo aunque no lo logró. Cuando regresó no pudo evitar sentir celos de Serena porque ella siempre estaba con él,sentada sobre su hombro,pero con el tiempo entendió que no había nada entre ellos más que una casi hermandad. Se disculpó con Serena por haberla juzgado mal y le agradeció cuando ella le ayudó a conquistar a Sesshomaru y que éste le diera una oportunidad,aunque más que nada debía darse la oportunidad a sí mismo para volver a confiar en el amor.

_**Ayame y Dafne Lightwing**_:son hermanas gemelas y tienen 14 años de edad,ambas pelirrojas de ojos verdes. Son compañeras de clase de Serena. Ayame está en el club de tenis,en dobles junto a su novio Koga,Dafne no logró entrar como titular al club. Son hijas de un matrimonio mitad americano mitad japonés,su padre es americano y su madre es japonesa,tienen un hermano mayor llamado Falcon (17) que está en el club de basketball y un hermanito menor llamado Shippo de 7 años. Dafne también está en la Escuela de Modelos de Irasue Taisho junto a Serena y Kagura,y hace apenas un mes que empezó a salir con Syusuke Fuji,el genio de Seigaku.

_**Koga Ookami**_:tiene 15 años y está en tercero de secundaria. Es miembro titular del club de tenis de Shikon,juega en dobles uno con su novia Ayame,normalmente la respalda desde el fondo de la cancha para dejarla moverse libremente sobre la malla,es zurdo. Sus padres son gente de negocios y es hijo único por lo que su mejor compañía siempre son sus amigos,con los que pasa la mayor parte del día. Es algo holgazán por lo que Sesshomaru siempre lo manda a correr vueltas extra "para compensar".

_**Sango Taijiya**_:tiene 15 años y es la mejor amiga de Ayame,tanto que casi son inseparables. Aunque normalmente es dulce y amable,posee un carácter muy fuerte,lo que causa que a veces sus compañeros digan que "ella da más miedo que el capitán Taisho".También es titular del equipo de tenis,juega en dobles junto a su novio Miroku,aunque a menudo lo golpea con su raqueta por tocarla en "donde no debe",otra razón más para que sus compañeros le teman y se alejen de su camino cuando se enfada.

_**Miroku Houshi**_:tiene 15 años. Juega en dobles dos con su novia Sango usualmente del lado izquierdo de la cancha,aprovechando que zurdo. Es muy alegre,divertido y también muy inteligente aunque algo holgazán como su amigo Koga,prefiere hacer lo justo y necesario. Tambén es bastante pervertido y un gran amante de las fiestas,suele pedirle a las chicas que tengan un hijo con él,lo que le valen más golpes de raqueta por parte de su novia;pero en el fondo es una muy buena persona,busca siempre el lado positivo de las cosas y no tiene problema en ayudar a alguien que lo necesita siempre que esté en sus manos poder hacer algo.

_**Jakotsu Shichinintai**_:tiene 16 años y es el menor de cuatro hermanos. Tiene una personalidad muy alegre y extrovertida,es homosexual y algo afeminado pero eso no evita que sea querido por sus compañeros de equipo. Al principio le costó admitir su preferencia sexual,pero con la aceptación y confianza de sus compañeros le perdió el miedo al "qué dirán" y ya no se preocupa por eso. Está saliendo con un chico de la escuela llamado Byakuya,que es primo de Kagura y Naraku,pero no habla mucho al respecto porque su relación aun es algo reciente. Juega en sencillos aunque también acompaña en dobles a Kagura si la situación requiere otra pareja de dobles,él y Kagura son los más rápidos después de Serena,por eso no es normal que el capitán los ponga en dobles.

Bueno,éste ha sido más o menos un panorama de los personajes,aunque no aparecerán tanto la idea es dejar más o menos una perspectiva de ellos por si los uso en otros fics. Sumémosle claro los chicos de Seigaku pero a ellos ya los conocemos.


	2. ¿Existe el amor a primera vista?

Era una sábado de Enero,frío pero soleado,Serena había quedado en jugar tenis con Dafne en una cancha callejera. La esperó por un rato y después de media hora ella llamó para decirle que le había salido un contratiempo y no podría ir. Algo decepcionada eligió pelotear un rato sola,al fin y al cabo ya estaba ahí.Al entrar a la cancha varios muchachos volteaban a verla,no era por vanidosa pero se sabía una chica linda,sin embargo nunca tuvo novio,no porque no le interesara sino porque nunca se había enamorado y ella quería eso. Quería saber qué se siente estar enamorada,quería estar con un muchacho por amor,no sólo porque si. Entró a la cancha y empezó un peloteo tranquilo contra una pared durante un buen rato hasta que su celular sonó,se distrajo y al golpear la pelota ésta se fue a la cancha de al lado. Contestó el mensaje de texto y se fue a la cancha de al lado a recuperar su pelota,ahí lo vio...Un muchacho muy apuesto,alto,de cabello castaño y anteojos. Creyó haber sentido un golpeteo en su pecho,pero regresó a la realidad.

_Disculpa,me distraje un segundo y golpeé la pelota hacia cualquier lado,¿no te golpeó a ti,verdad?

_No,aquí está tu pelota –se la entregó y le echó un vistazo a la chica frente a él- No deberías jugar con zapatos de tacón alto,podrías lastimarte.

_Jajaja todos me dicen lo mismo cuando me conocen. Descuida,siempre he jugado así y hasta el día de hoy nunca me pasó nada –le regaló una cálida sonrisa conciliadora-.

_No deja de ser peligroso.

_Mmm siento que me estás menospreciando,si estás solo por qué no jugamos un partido y vemos qué es peligroso.

_Por mí no hay problema.

_Muy bien,vamos a otra cancha entonces,el perdedor invita una taza de chocolate caliente,¿es justo no? ¿Un set a cinco pelotas?

_Hecho.

Ella sacó y él obtuvo las primeras tres pelotas seguidas. Se dio cuenta de que ese muchacho era muy bueno y decidió usar todo su potencial. Haciendo uso de su velocidad y destreza no tardó en recuperarse y dar vuelta el partido. Le ganó con algo de esfuerzo pero notó que él poseía aún mucho más potencial del que le mostró.

_Wau realmente eres muy bueno,fue un gran juego.

_Eres muy rápida,no debí subestimarte.

_Gracias,tú eres muy fuerte. Creí que no podría devolverte ni una sola pelota por la fuerza de tus golpes.

Él cumplió con su palabra y la llevó a una cafetería cerca de allí,se sentaron en una mesa junto a una ventana que daba a la calle y pidieron dos tazas de chocolate caliente y unas galletas. Por alguna razón que él ignoraba,esa chica había llamado su atención pero se justificaba diciendo que sólo era por haberla visto jugar en tacones y encima que le haya ganado.

_Hay perdón,que falta de educación la mía. Me llamo Serena,Serena Tsukino,gusto en conocerte.

_Igualmente,Kunimitsu Tezuka.

_¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –él la miró- ¿Por qué no jugaste con toda tus habilidades cuando viste que me recuperaba y daba vuelta el partido?

_Cometí un error al subestimarte y bajé la guardia,no pensé que fueras tan rápida,tienes potencial.

_¡Gracias! Oye,¿cuántos años tienes?

_14 ¿por qué?

_¿En serio? Igual que yo,pero pensé que eras mayor,juraba que tendrías unos 16 o 17. Tienes la complexión física de alguien mayor,lo siento si te ofendo,no lo digo con esa intención.

_No hay problema,también pensé que eras mayor,por lo menos unos 16,también tienes una complexión física más desarrollada que los de nuestra edad.

_Es verdad,muchos me dan más o menos esa edad.

_Quiero una revancha –le dijo de repente,ella parpadeó sorprendida y luego le sonrió muy cálidamente-.

_¡Claro! Cuando tú quieras.

_Dentro de 15 días en la misma cancha,a las 10 de la mañana.

_Está bien,pero espero que sí juegues en serio. Si hoy me costó un poco imagino que la próxima será aún más divertido.

_Me parece bien.

_Uuu ¿no hablas demasiado,vedad? Me recuerdas a mi capitán,también es serio y me regaña.

_¿Capitán?

_Ah,sí.Verás,yo estudio en el Instituto Shikon,el equipo de tenis de la escuela es mixto,yo soy la sub-capitana del equipo pero el capitán es un muchacho. Además hay otros cuatro chicos y tres chicas más como titulares. Me imagino que con tu talento también debes estar en el club de tenis de tu colegio,por cierto,¿a qué escuela asistes?

_Seigaku y sí,soy el capitán del equipo pero en mi escuela los clubes se dividen en equipo femenino y equipo masculino.

Platicaron un poco más acerca de sí mismos,lo que les gusta hacer además del tenis,sus materias favoritas en la escuela,sus familias,lo que les gusta comer y esas cosas. Kunimitsu se sentía sorprendido de sí mismo,no solía hablar demasiado pero por alguna razón que él desconocía,se encontraba platicando con ella y respondiendo a sus preguntas. Debía admitir que aunque pareciera una chica torpe y despistada,en realidad era muy inteligente y encontraron cosas en común. Como que Historia Universal era la materia favorita de ambos,o el tenis,o que ambos disfrutaban leer el mismo tipo de libros,en fin,por alguna razón esa chica cada vez atraía más y más su atención. Estaba atardeciendo cuando tuvieron que despedirse,no era bueno andar de noche con tanto frío,pero ella prometió regresar a la cancha dentro de 15 días para darle la revancha que él deseaba. Ninguno supo explicar por qué,pero al despedirse sintieron una sensación rara en el pecho,como un vacío,pero no supieron identificarlo. Y es que no lo sabían pero en ese momento no pudieron evitar quedar prendados el uno del otro.

El lunes en la escuela,durante las prácticas matutinas,Serena se veía muy distraída. Si bien se movía rápido,sus reflejos eran los que estaban algo lentos y sus golpes no eran tan certeros. Sus compañeros notaron esto pero lo atribuyeron a que quizás no durmió bien la noche anterior,sabían que en ocasiones le costaba dormir porque tenía pesadillas. Pasaron las primeras horas de clase y Serena continuaba distraída,ahora sí se preocuparon sus amigos,era demasiado para ella puesto que normalmente se despabilaba con un café después de las prácticas,decidieron interrogarla en el almuerzo. A la hora del descanso se reunieron de nuevo para almorzar juntos en el comedor del colegio,ya no aguantaron más la curiosidad y comenzó el interrogatorio a la rubia despistada.

_Serena,¿qué te ocurre? Has estado muy distraída durante todo el día.

_¿Huh? –suspiró-ni yo misma lo sé,chicos.

_¿A qué te refieres Sere-Sere?

Serena les contó el encuentro que había tenido con Tezuka el sábado,lo cierto era que no había podido sacarse a ese muchacho de la cabeza y no sabía el por qué. Sus compañeros la escucharon con atención y parece que ellos sí le encontraron respuesta al dilema de la gatita porque sonreían de forma muy inquisidora,sobre todo las chicas.

_Así que era eso lo que te pasaba.

_Sí pero no sé por qué ese chico llamó tanto mi atención.

_¿Amiga,que no es obvio?

_¿El qué,Ayame?

_¡Pues que te enamoraste!

_¿Que qué? Eso es una locura,chicos. Sólo nos vimos una vez,es cierto que me "deslumbró" un poco pero de ahí a enamorarme es como demasiado.

_Pero Serena,piénsalo,tú nunca has volteado a ver a un chico dos veces. Puedes decir que algún muchacho se ve guapo pero queda ahí,sólo es un comentario. Siempre has rechazado a cada chico que te invitó a salir y ahora resulta que,de buenas a primeras,aparece un joven que aparenta ser como cualquier chico pero que logró en unos minutos lo que nadie pudo hacer hasta ahora.

_¿Y eso sería?

_¡Enamorarte! Sea quien sea el tal Kunimitsu,ya te enamoraste amiga,no hay otra explicación para que pienses tanto en el encuentro que tuvieron el sábado y en la revancha que piensas darle.

_Yo creo que exageran,no puede ser para tanto.

_Amiga,¿no has oído del amor a primera vista?

_¿Amor a primera vista? Creo que ves muchas películas románticas,Sango.

_Yo creo que tiene razón,es la única explicación medianamente lógica para esto.

_¿Tú también Sesshomaru?

_Sólo digo que sería lo más lógico,si es correcto o no,de eso se encargará el tiempo.

_Bueno,es suficiente,ya no la torturen más. Aunque talvez debas pensarlo después Serena,cuando estés más tranquila.

_Gracias Kagura,creo que no pierdo nada con analizarlo un poco.

Serena pensó todo el día en las palabras de sus amigos,sabía que ellos no tenían malas intenciones pero le parecía que exageraban las cosas,o talvez no. Quizás ellos podían ver algo que ella pasaba por alto,después de todo la conocían muy bien,pero aun así le costaba creer que fuera amor. Simplemente no podía creer que alguien se enamorara de una persona sólo con verla un instante. Pasó toda la tarde pensando eso y al final decidió que no se quedaría con las dudas,y la única persona que podría ayudarla era su papá así que hablaría con él durante la cena ya que no le molestaba que su madre y sus hermanos escucharan la conversación. Ya durante la cena,todos comentaban sobre lo que hicieron durante el día y,a pesar de que participaba,todos notaron que había algo raro en Serena,en especial su padre que era muy atento con su pequeña princesa.

_Hija,casi no has tocado tu comida.¿Te sientes mal,te duele algo?

_No,estoy bien. Papi,¿existe el amor a primera vista? –de más está decir que sus padres y sus hermanos dejaron de cenar en el acto y prestaron total atención-.

_¿Por qué me preguntas eso,princesa?

_Pues,verás… -Serena les contó sobre el encuentro del sábado y lo que había hablado en el almuerzo con sus compañeros- …y eso fue lo que me dijeron los chicos,pero yo creo que exageran. Por eso te lo pregunté papá,no lo entiendo.

_Pues yo creo que todos nos enamoramos a primera vista sólo que no nos damos cuenta,hija.

_¿Tú crees eso,mamá?

_Sí,verás yo siempre pensé que me enamoré de tu padre porque era muy caballeroso conmigo,guapo y esas cosas. Pero lo cierto es que me había enamorado de él apenas lo vi,sólo que no me di cuenta sino hasta que nos casamos. A veces tardamos en notar las cosas.

_Mmm talvez tengas razón,madre.

Lejos de despejar sus dudas,Serena se fue a la cama con otras nuevas. Ahora sí creía lo que decían,pero si era cierto que ella estaba enamorada,¿cómo haría para darse cuenta? Se sentía muy tonta al ver que sus amigos y su familia pudieron notarlo fácilmente como para decírselo y ella no puede notar la diferencia,era frustrante,y con ese lío en la cabeza se fue a dormir.


	3. Revancha

Habían pasado los 15 días y ninguno de los dos olvidó el acuerdo. Tezuka se levantó temprano a desayunar,para su sorpresa,sus padres y su abuelo también estaban en la cocina.

_Buenos días hijo,siéntate que ya te sirvo el desayuno.

_Buenos días.

_¿Saldrás temprano,Kunimitsu?

_Iré a las canchas,tengo un partido pendiente.

_¿Tenis un día domingo? Yo pensé que saldrías con una chica.

_¡Abuelo!

_¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo,ya estás grandecito y quiero vivir para ver a mis bisnietos.

_Abuelo…

_Hijo no te enojes con tu abuelo. Yo también creo que estás enamorado y quisiera saber quién es la jovencita que logró cautivar el corazón de mi hijo.

_¿Enamorado? Madre yo no…

_No me lo quieras negar Kunimitsu,has estado muy pensativo estas semanas y –lo tomó del rostro para verlo a los ojos- soy tu madre. Sé cuándo te preocupas por la escuela,por el tenis o,en este caso,por una chica. Así que espero que la traigas pronto,quiero conocerla.

La familia Tezuka desayunó en silencio,Kunimitu se quedó pensando en las palabras de su madre. Sabía del instinto maternal y esas cosas pero eso era demasiado,ella exageraba. Aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo,no había podido sacar a esa chica de mente. Se su justificaba diciendo que sólo era su orgullo herido que no aceptaba el haber sido derrotado por ella,pero en el fondo él sabía que era algo más. Aún así creyó que "enamorado" era demasiado. Terminó su desayuno,subió a su habitación por sus cosas y salió rumbo a las canchas. Llegó cinco minutos antes de lo acordado,esperó apenas un momento y la vio en la vereda de enfrente,a punto de cruzar la calle. Se veía muy bonita,incluso con el abrigo blanco,parecía un ángel de nieve,resaltaban mucho sus ojos azules y sus labios rosados. Se reprendió mentalmente por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos,estaba ahí para jugar tenis y resarcir su orgullo,no para salir con ella ni nada parecido.

_¡Buenos días! –lo saludó con una cálida sonrisa y un apenas visible sonrojo en las mejillas-.

_Buenos días,Tsukino.

_Hey,hey,hey nada de Tsukino. Dime Serena o Sere-Sere,así me llaman todos mis amigos.

_Está bien,Serena.

_Así está mejor. ¿Te parece si calentamos un poco antes de jugar?

_Mmm cinco vueltas a la cancha bastarán.

_Jajaja se nota que eres capitán jajaja. De acuerdo,cinco vueltas entonces –corrieron las cinco vueltas y estiraron un poco los músculos. Hacía mucho frío,si además se ponían a jugar sin pre-calentamiento podrían lastimarse- Bueno,hora del juego. ¿El perdedor invita el almuerzo?

_De acuerdo,un set de seis pelotas.

Esta vez no bajaría la guardia,ella perdería. Comenzó el juego y para sorpresa de Serena,él era mucho más fuerte de lo que se había imaginado. Su velocidad no sirvió de mucho contra la Tezuka Zone,pero no caería tan fácil. Sorprendió a Tezuka haciendo piruetas para despistarlo y lanzando pelotas muy veloces,iban empatados 5-5,quien anotara el próximo punto ganaría.Él sacó,ella se la regresó,Tezuka iba a devolverlo usando el Zero Zhiki drop shot,Serena lo notó y logró contestarla antes de que tocara el suelo con una volea en espiral. Sin embargo,y para sorpresa de la rubia,él golpeó la pelota limpiamente y con tanta fuerza que dejó una marca en la cancha,justo detrás de ella. Serena estaba en shock,no esperaba que alguien pudiera devolverle ese tiro sin trayectoria puesto que sólo su primo había podido hacerlo,pero él sí pudo encontrar el momento preciso para darle el golpe. Se volteó a ver donde estaba la marca en el suelo,asombrada de la potencia del golpe,se giró para ver a Kunimitsu y sonrió sincera.

_Vaya,parece que perdí,realmente eres muy bueno.

_Fue un buen partido,eres muy hábil.

_Gracias. Bien,acepto mi derrota,vayamos a almorzar. ¿Te gusta algún lugar en especial o elijo yo?

_Tú dime.

_Bien,en ese caso,te llevaré a mi lugar favorito.

Guardaron sus raquetas y se pusieron sus abrigos. Serena lo guio caminando y no sabía por qué le molestaba cada que algún muchacho pasaba cerca de ella mirándola "de más" según él o como si quisiera desnudarla con la mirada,se dijo a si mismo que no estaba celoso,que sólo le molestaba la falta de educación de algunas personas. En 20 minutos llegaron a un pequeño restaurante,muy modesto y de aire italiano. Serena habló con alguien,aparentemente de la recepción,y los condujo hacia una mesa algo apartada,junto a una ventana. Se quitaron los abrigos y se sentaron para ver el menú.

_¿Tenías la reservación?

_¿Eh? No,lo que pasa es que vengo seguido aquí así que el dueño,los meseros y demás ya me conocen,por eso no tengo problema en conseguir mesa cuando vengo.

_¿Significa que sueles perder apuestas? –no supo por qué pero le molestó imaginársela con otros muchachos en ese lugar-.

_Jajaja no,pero mis hermanos y yo solemos venir aquí cuando nuestros padres no están,claro si es que no me hacen cocinar a mi. Me agrada este lugar porque tiene un ambiente muy cálido,como familiar,por eso vengo aquí. Pero hablando de apuestas…si yo gané el primer partido y tú me ganaste hoy,significa que estamos empatados.

_Hmp tienes razón,debemos desempatar.

_Bueno,ahora comamos y después vemos lo del desempate.

Comieron en silencio,Tezuka no sabía por qué pero se sintió aliviado cuando ella le dijo que sólo iba allí con sus hermanos,y algo cálido en el pecho porque ella le dijo que era su lugar favorito y lo había llevado a él. Se reprendió a sí mismo por el rumbo que tomaba su mente de nuevo,esa chica lo estaba afectando. Admitía que era muy hermosa,inteligente,que tenía una sonrisa encantadora y unos ojos muy seductores,pero sólo eso,nada más. NO estaba enamorado,se negaba a creer que su madre tuviera razón. Serena estaba en las mismas condiciones. Reconocía que era un chico muy guapo,inteligente,gran tenista y su mirada era tan penetrante que la hipnotizaba,pero de ahí a estar enamorada creía que había una gran diferencia. Terminaron de almozar,ella corrió con la cuenta,después de todo era mujer de palabra. Salieron rumbo a la parada de autobús,no tomaban el mismo pero podían esperarlo juntos. Caminaron en silencio,cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos respecto al otro.

_El próximo sábado en la misma cancha a las 4 de la tarde –le dijo de repente tomándola por sorpresa-.

_¿Huh? ¡Claro! Aquí estaré y esta vez te ganaré,lo prometo.

_Ya veremos.

Llegaron a la parada y el autobús de ella se dejaba ver a unas calles,se despidió de Tezuka dándole un beso en la mejilla pero al abordar el transporte no se dio cuenta de que algo cayó del bolsillo de su bolso. Él lo recogió,era una libreta,pensó que talvez era su diario íntimo pero se fijó en que no tenía candado y en que ninguna chica sería tan descuidada como para andar paseando con su diario encima. Cuando llegó su autobús subió y tomó asiento,la curiosidad fue mayor y no pudo evitar ver qué contenía esa libreta. La abrió y vio una foto donde estaba Serena con otros tres chicos y dos adultos,supuso que eran sus padres y sus hermanos. Detrás de esa foto había otra en donde la veía en una cancha de tenis con otras ocho personas,supo que con su equipo por los uniformes que los identificaban como tal. Pero lo demás ya no eran fotografías,eran canciones. Ella le había contado en su primer encuentro que además del tenis le gustaba mucho la música y solía escribir canciones casi de forma espontánea,de pronto se encontró deseando que ella cantara alguna para él. Llegó a su casa y fue a su habitación a dejar sus cosas y puso la libreta sobre su escritorio. Fue a tomar un baño y cuando regresó se tiró en la cama a seguir leyendo la libreta de Serena,le habían gustado mucho sus canciones,esa chica tenía talento. Incluso después de la cena,antes de dormir,no pudo evitar imaginarse su voz entonando cada canción y así estuvo hasta quedarse dormido.


	4. Entonces,sí existía

Al día siguiente,camino a la escuela llamó a Serena,tuvo suerte de que su número estuviera escrito en la libreta.

_¿Hola?

_Tsukino.

_¿Tezuka? Hola,¿cómo obtuviste mi número?

_Ayer cuando tomaste el autobús se te cayó un cuaderno de tu bolso,lo recogí y encontré tu número escrito dentro por eso te llamo,para avisarte que yo lo tengo.

_¿En serio? ¡Eso es muy bueno!Creí haberlo perdido. Kunimitsu muchísimas gracias por avisarme.

_No hay problema,¿quieres que te lo alcance a algún lado o prefieres que te lo dé el sábado?

_No te preocupes,me lo puedes dar el sábado,estoy tranquila de que está en muy buenas manos.

_Muy bien,te veo el sábado entonces,adiós.

_Adiós Tezuka y muchas gracias.

Ambos colgaron,y Kunimitsu se sintió bien cuando ella dijo que su cuaderno estaba en buenas manos,ella confiaba en él. Era increíble que se desarrollara esa confianza en sólo dos encuentros. No era quien para decir algo en contra suya,ella tenía algo que lo atraía y,en contra de su voluntad,empezaba a darle sólo un poco de crédito a las palabras de su madre. No lo podía negar,esa chica se había metido en su cabeza al punto de no poder hacer nada sin pensarla al menos un segundo. Lo reconocía,le atraía mucho esa muchacha,no sabía si estaba enamorado o no,pero le gustaba. Y admitirse eso,aunque fuera a sí mismo,ya era muchísimo decir.

La semana pasó rápido y había llegado el día de su desempate. Serena se encontraba en su habitación,había almorzado con sus padres y ahora estaba en su dormitorio pensando qué ponerse. Era irónico,siempre se reía cuando sus amigas daban vuelta su guardarropa pensando qué usar cuando salían con sus novios y se sonrojó de inmediato al recordar que Kunimitsu no era su novio ni nada que se le pareciera. Pero en esos días se había dado cuenta de que todos tenían razón y ella se había enamorado de Tezuka en cuanto lo vio,pero naturalmente no lo notó en ese momento. Ahora se encontraba divagando entre su ropa porque quería verse bonita para él,aunque pensaba que no valdría la pena porque si algo captó de su personalidad es que él no se dejaba llevar por los esteticismos,aun así quería verse bien con todo y el frío infernal que hacía afuera. Eligió unas calzas azul con zapatos blancos,le gustaba mucho esa combinación porque decían que la hacía ver como un ángel y,por primera vez quería serlo,quería que él la viera como un ángel. Por eso optó por camiseta y abrigo también blancos,tomó su bolso y su celular y salió. No estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar después de ese día,pero quería hacerle saber a Tezuka de sus sentimientos,no sabía si él sería capaz de corresponderle o no pero necesitaba sincerarse.

Cuando se encontraron en la canchas repitieron el proceso de la vez anterior,primero calentaron y estiraron un poco los músculos. Era un set a seis pelotas y el perdedor invitaba el chocolate y las galletas,pero a mitad del juego se largó a llover con fuerza y tuvieron que dejar las canchas. Tomaron sus abrigos y buscaron refugio para protegerse de la lluvia bajo el techo de un comercio que a esa hora estaba cerrado,la tormenta había empeorado y ahora se oían relámpagos y truenos sin control. Serena no pudo evitar arrojarse a los brazos de Tezuka y esconderse en su pecho,esto tomó por sorpresa al castaño que se preocupó al sentirla temblar. Se separó un poco para verla a los ojos y sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver que ella lloraba.

_¿Qué sucede?

_Perdona,es que…me dan mucho miedo las tormentas eléctricas,lo siento

Él no quería verla llorar,le gustaba más la chica que le sonreía cálidamente,sin saber cómo se acercó a ella y la besó. Un beso suave,tímido y tierno que poco a poco fue correspondido por ella,el primer beso de ambos,él sostenía su rostro con delicadeza y al separarse secó las lágrimas que habían empañado esos ojos azules. Ella aún temblaba pero se sentía segura en sus brazos,y no pudo evitar sonreírle con dulzura y atraerlo suavemente a ella para besarlo despacio,a lo que él correspondió de inmediato. Se separaron cuando se les acabó el oxígeno y se quedaron un momento en silencio sólo viéndose a los ojos.

_Te amo –confesó Serena algo sonrojada y a Tezuka eso le pareció adorable,ahí recién se dio cuenta de que su madre tenía razón y se había enamorado de esa chica. Le sonrió levemente y la besó-.

_También te amo.

Serena parpadeó sorprendida,no creía que él le correspondería,pero luego sonrió y lo abrazó. Ya se había olvidado de la tormenta y de que le tenía miedo,en sus brazos no sentía miedo alguno. Tezuka estaba asombrado de sí mismo,no creía que había dicho esas palabras,no es que se arrepintiera pero él no era muy expresivo y que le hubiera dicho "Te amo" así nada más era para asombrarse. Definitivamente esa chica tenía algo que lo hacía hacer cosas que antes ni siquiera imaginaba.Y es que si el mes anterior alguien le hubiera dicho que conocería a una chica a la que vería sólo tres veces y eso bastaría para enamorarse,probablemente le habría dicho que estaba loco y que eso era improbable. Pero helos ahí a los dos,acabando de confesarse sus sentimientos y aferrados el uno al otro como si no existiera nada más. Se quedaron ahí en silencio los dos,hasta que paró un poco de llover y pudieron emprender el camino a casa,caminaban abrazados sin decir nada pero al llegar a la parada de autobús Tezuka recordó algo.

_Casi lo olvido,ten tu libreta.

_Oh gracias,sabía que estaba en muy buenas manos.

_Me gustaría oírte cantar alguna vez.

_Cuando gustes,la próxima vez que nos veamos traigo conmigo mi guitarra y prometo cantar para ti.

_¿Quieres ser mi novia? –ella no dejaba de sorprenderse con lo directo que era Tezuka,aún así sonrió y lo besó suavemente en los labios-.

_Me encantaría…Mitsu.

Él sonrió de forma casi imperceptible y la besó,tomándola de la cintura. Tuvieron que despedirse pero quedaron de verse al día siguiente en la cafetería a la que él la llevó después de su primer partido. En el camino Tezuka no dejaba de pensar en cómo sucedieron las cosas,quien iba a decir que por ir a pelotear un rato se terminaría enamorando,a fin de cuentas su madre tenía razón y pensó que le esperaba un gran _**"Lo sabía"**_ cuando ella y su abuelo se enteraran. Serena estaba en las mismas,no podía dejar de pensar en lo rápido que habían sucedido las cosas,se dijo que les debía un gran pastel a sus amigos,después de todo tenían razón igual que sus padres. El amor a primera vista sí existía,sólo que las personas tardan en darse cuenta,tal y como lo dijo su madre. Al día siguiente ella se fue muy contenta a encontrarse con su novio,él llegó apenas un momento después que ella pero ya era suficiente para ver a otros muchachos queriendo coquetearle,se acercó a Serena y la besó en los labios de forma efusiva. Oh sí,Tezuka quería "marcar su territorio" todo cortesía de sus recién descubiertos celos,no pensó que podía llegar a ser celoso pero ahí estaba,molesto porque otros pusieran los ojos en SU chica. Se sorprendió de sí mismo y pensó que si ya estaba así y apenas llevaban 24 horas de novios,no quería pensar en cómo reaccionaría de ahí en adelante. Serena no le dio importancia,al contrario le divirtieron los celos de su novio y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poquito al pensar que de verdad era su novio,no simples suposiciones o alucinaciones suyas. Ya en la noche durante la cena su familia notó de inmediato que Serena estaba más contenta que los días anteriores,obvio se lo atribuyeron a que ella sola había confirmado las palabras de su madre. Su padre y hermanos mayores enseguida se pusieron a la defensiva,las consecuencias de ser la única hija,pero con intervención de su madre y su hermanito menor todos se calmaron y acordaron que si la princesita de la casa era feliz,lo demás no importaba. Aunque eso no evitó que pensaran en un "_simple interrogatorio_" cuando ese muchacho apareciera por la casa en busca de la princesita,pero esa es otra historia…

**FIN.**


	5. Epílogo

Como toda relación que se precie de tal,la parte más "importante" y sumamente difícil es cuando conoces a la familia de tu pareja. Ese momento incómodo en el que no sabes qué diablos hacer,qué decir,cómo comportarte y demás. Algo así le pasaba a esta bonita pareja pues,como era de esperarse,tanto los padres de Serena como los de Kunimitsu querían conocer a la pareja de sus respectivos hijos. Primero le toca a Kunimitsu,típico de él no se acobardaria,era sumamente respetuoso por lo que creía que no tendría ningún problema,se sentía un poco nervioso aunque obviamente no lo admitiría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Así comienza esta historia...

Era sábado,casualmente 14 de febrero,llevaba dos semanas saliendo con Serena. Quedaron en pasar el día juntos,él iría por ella a su casa y he ahí el pequeño inconveniente,naturalmente se encontraría con sus padres. Ya había conocido a sus hermanos,su primo y sus amigos pues había ido por ella a su escuela en un par de ocasiones,pero no era lo mismo,claro que no lo era.

-_**FLASH BACK**_-

Una semana después de que empezaran a salir,Kunimitsu fue al colegio Shikon a buscar a Serena. Sus prácticas habían terminado temprano puesto que el nuevo jugo de Sadaharu había acabado con la mayoría de los titulares. No le había dicho a su novia que iría por ella,sería una sorpresa pues sabía que faltaba un poco para que ella saliera de sus prácticas.

Llegó al enorme edificio,algo sorprendido por el tamaño del complejo aunque su rostro no mostró expresión alguna. Extrañamente encontró un letrero con un mapa del lugar en la entrada al edificio,con eso pudo saber dónde estaba él y el recorrido que debería hacer para encontrar las canchas de tenis. Al encontrar las canchas,vio a varios novatos practicando y en una cancha más apartada halló lo que buscaba. Su chica tenía un partido contra un muchacho,supuso que otro titular por la similitud de uniformes. Permaneció unos momentos observando el partido a la distancia hasta que éste finalizó con la victoria de la rubia por 6-4.

Debió admitir que se sintió celoso cuando,al salir de la cancha,su novia se arrojó a los brazos de un joven que también portaba el uniforme de titular,sentándose sobre su hombro izquierdo,se acercó de inmediato pero a paso calmado para hacer notar su presencia. Por otro lado…

_¡Sessh! –la rubia salió de la cancha y se colgó del cuello de su capitán- Le gané a Miroku así que tienes que cumplir con tu palabra y comprarme una paleta de chocolate.

_Ya veremos eso…

_¿Cómo que "veremos"? –le hizo un puchero digno de niñita de cinco años- Sessh….

_Serena… -todos voltearon a ver al recién llegado,la rubia se sorprendió-.

_¿Huh? ¿Mitsu? –pasó de la confusión a la alegría y saltó del hombro de Sesshomaru para abrazar a su novio- ¡Mitsu! No me dijiste que vendrías,me hubiera saltado la práctica de hoy.

_¿Serena lo conoces? –ya se imaginaban quién era el joven pero querían molestar un poquito a su subcapitana,ella se sonrojó un poquito-.

_Sí,él es mi novio,Kunimitsu –sus compañeros sonrieron al recién llegado- Mitsu,ellos son mis compañeros de equipo:Sango,Miroku,Ayame,Koga,Jakotsu,Naraku,Kagura y mi primo Sesshomaru es el capitán –el castaño asintió hacia ellos,bastante aliviado al saber que el muchacho al que abrazaba su novia era su primo- Justo acabamos las prácticas,¿me esperas mientras me cambio?

_Serena ¿tú no tienes que ir por tu hermanito a la escuela primaria?

_No hay problema,de seguro Yue y Helios ya fueron por él y me esperan en el estacionamiento,sólo debo avisarles que no regresaré a casa con ellos y listo.

Tezuka se quedó cerca del vestidor esperando a Serena,que se bañó y cambió de ropa en tiempo récord. Irían un rato por ahí…con rumbo incierto era más divertido.A petición de la rubia,fueron primero al estacionamiento donde tal y como dijo estaban sus hermanos esperándola. Tezuka se tensó un poco,recordaba lo sobreprotector que era Fuji con su hermano Yuta y se preguntaba si los hermanos de su novia serían parecidos. De ser así estaría en problemas,ya había visto lo que era capaz de hacer Syusuke por su hermanito,si sus "cuñados" eran sólo la mitad de Fuji,ya estaría en problemas.

_¡Chicos!

_Chispita,ya llegaste…

_Qué rápido que te cambiaste,hermana.¿Mmm? ¿Quién es el muchacho que te acompaña?

_Chicos,él es mi novio Kunimits. Amor,ellos son mis hermanos:Yue,Helios y Hakudoshi. Saldré con él así que vine a avisarles que no iré a casa todavía –la seguridad de su novia sorprendió al tenista-.

_Yue,¿le darás el permiso a Serena de salir con el chico? –preguntó insidioso Helios,él era el más sobreprotector con su hermana-.

_Sí,puedes ir chispita –respondió el albino sin titubear- Pero debes estar en casa para la cena,si se te hace muy tarde avísame y yo iré a buscarte.

_¿La dejarás ir así nada más?

_Sí,conozco bien a nuestra hermana,jamáz saldría con un muchacho en el que no confiara,su instinto no se lo permitiría y ella nunca se ha equivocado con eso hasta el día de hoy. Tiene mi aprobación,pero ya te dije que te quiero en la casa para la cena,¿entendido chispita?

_Claro Yue.¿Helios? –el rubio ignoró a su hermana y se dirigió directamente al castaño junto a ella-.

_¿Me acompañas un momento? –se alejó un poco de sus hermanos seguido del capitán que aunque no lo demostrara,se sentía un poco nervioso por la posible reacción del rubio- Escucha,no tengo nada personal contra ti ni nada parecido. Es sólo que veo todo el tiempo muchachos que pretenden a mi hermana,pero ninguno de ellos lo hace por amor,sólo la quieren para exhibirla como trofeo por su belleza,como llave a la fama por su talento o como un buen negocio debido a la fortuna de la familia. No quiero ver sufrir a mi hermana,supongo que lo entiendes.

_No tengo hermanos pero entiendo tu preocupación,sin embargo,también entiendo que aunque te dijera que mis intenciones con Serena son sinceras probablemente no me creerías.

_¿Qué es lo que te gusta de ella? Sé sincero,lo que digas muere aquí.

_No sabría decirlo,sólo sé que cuando la conocí algo me atrajo de inmediato,no sé precisar qué fue. Intenté negármelo a mí mismo por orgullo pero me di cuenta de que ella me importaba demasiado. Sí puedo decirte que admiro mucho esa capacidad que tiene para ser sincera,es muy fácil leer la verdad en sus ojos pero no es necesario porque ella misma es transparente en sus acciones.

_Me convenciste…sabes,eso es lo más honesto que alguna vez he oído. Siempre me dicen que les gusta sus ojos o su sonrisa,esas tonterías que decimos los hombres cuando queremos convencer a alguien. Pero que me digas que no lo sabes es mucho más realista,porque es lo que en verdad pasa cuando estás enamorado,no se puede precisar el por qué,sólo lo sientes y ya –el rubio le sonrió contento y eso tranquilizó de sobremanera al tenista,se dieron la mano y regresaron con los otros-.

_¿Todo bien? –preguntó dudosa la gatita- ¿Mitsu?

_Tranquila,no pasó nada.

_Helios,¿cuál es tu veredicto? –el aludido sólo sonrió hacia su hermano mayor que entendió la indirecta- Bien,entonces sólo queda decirte "Bienvenido al equipo,cuñado".

_¿En serio él es nuestro cuñado?

_Si enano,a partir de ahora lo es.

_Wooooowww ¿cómo le hiciste para convencer a Helios? Debe ser muy bueno para haberlo logrado –el pequeño albino se acercó entusiasmado a Tezuka- ¡Felicidades!

_¿Entonces puedo irme ya?

_Claro,vayan tranquilos.Sólo tengan cuidado si andan de noche en las calles,por las dudas…

-_**END**_ _**FLASH**_ _**BACK**_-

Dio un suspiro al acabar de vestirse,ya pensaría en eso después,de nada serviría torturarse con esos pensamientos desde tan temprano. Bajó a desayunar con su familia,ahí se arrepintió inmediatamente de eso y pensó que hubiera preferido desayunar algo por ahí.

_¿Saldrás Kunimitsu? -el nombrado sólo asintió- Mmm qué coincidencia que lo hagas el día de San Valentín...

_Abuelo...

_Es cierto hijo,¿cuándo traerás a esa chica a la casa? Quiero conocerla.

_Madre,en ningún momento dije que saldría con una chica.

_Volvemos a lo mismo Kunimitsu,soy tu madre,sé que estás saliendo con una chica y ya te he dicho que quiero conocerla.¡Ya sé! Invítala a cenar aquí mañana.

_Pero madre…

_Nada de peros.

_Querida,para eso Kunimitsu debe pedir el consentimiento de los padres de la chica. Recuerda que no es prudente que una jovencita esté en casa de un muchacho y mucho menos en la noche –Kunimitsu miró "agradecido" a su padre por la intervención tan oportuna,su madre suspiró resignada-.

_Tienes razón…pero yo sé que nuestro hijo es capaz de tener la confianza de su suegro,lo suficiente como para que le permita venir –dijo orgullosa la mujer-.

Kunimitsu ignoró el resto de la conversación y se limitó a desayunar,ya tenía suficiente estrés acumulado como para agregarse más. Con apenas un "hasta luego" se despidió de su familia y salió rumbo a la casa de su novia. Al llegar no pudo evitar considerar la idea de regresarse y decirle a su chica que se hallaba enfermo o algo por el estilo. La "casa" era enorme,una gran reja con una luna creciente dorada fue lo primero que vio,pero el gran palacete detrás de ésta dejaba entrever una familia de alto poder adquisitivo. No pudo evitar pensar que quizás no sería tan fácil,quizás sus padres eran la clase de personas que pretendían que su hija estuviera con alguien de su mismo "círculo social" y talvez no les gustaría saber que ella salía con él. Sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos,ya estaba ahí,daría la cara y que fuera lo que tuviera que ser,Tezuka Kunimitsu no se echaría para atrás.

Un guardia de seguridad lo recibió en la entrada preguntándole su nombre y a quién buscaba,a lo que él respondió el nombre de su novia. Esperó unos minutos que se le hicieron los más largos de su corta vida y luego el guardia le dijo que podía pasar,que sólo tocara la puerta de la casa para que le recibieran. Con un simple "gracias" siguió la indicación recibida,por suerte fue su novia quién lo recibió en la puerta,con un beso y un abrazo que lo tranquilizaron un poco. Sólo un poco claro,nada le aseguraba que su familia fuera tan cálida y comprensiva como lo era ella.

_¿Qué sucede mi amor?

_Nada,no te preocupes –ella no se convenció de eso y creyó saber la razón de la inquietud de su novio-.

_No tienes por qué estar nervioso,yo estoy aquí contigo,además ya conoces a mis hermanos y te aseguro que nada puede ser peor que esos tres –le brindó una cálida sonrisa y lo tomó de la mano para darle confianza. Entraron juntos hacia la sala donde se encontraban sus padres que miraron expectantes a su hija al ver al joven junto a ella- Mamá,papá…

_Oh hija,¿quién es el joven que te acompaña? –su madre quiso ayudar un poco a su hija al notar la tensión repentina de su esposo-.

_Es Kunimitsu Tezuka…mi novio –el señor de la casa fijó la vista en el muchacho,los ojos dorados centelleando como fuego-.

_¿Así que él es el joven que logró cautivarte hija? Es un placer conocerte al fin,yo soy Serenity y él es mi esposo Apolo –Tezuka hizo una leve reverencia en señal de respeto-.

_El gusto es mío,señora Tsukino.

_Oh por favor,nada de formalidades,sólo dime Serenity –el castaño asintió cortésmente- Imagino que almorzarán aquí con nosotros antes de salir a disfrutar de su San Valntín,¿verdad?

_Pues no lo sé,no teníamos planeado nada.¿Mitsu tenías algo en mente?

_Nada en especial…

_Entonces está dicho,se quedan a almorzar. Me aseguraré de que haya un plato más sobre la mesa,enseguida regreso –la albina se retiró dejando a la pareja a merced de su esposo que parecía tenso y no quitaba lo ojos del compañero de su hija,por suerte los hermanos de la rubia aparecieron para salvarlos-.

_¡Serena! Hermana necesitamos tu ayuda…¿Huh? ¿Tezuka? ¡Hey! Hola,¿vienes por la pequeña larva? Te advierto que no hay devoluciones…

_¡Oye! ¿Qué clase de hermano eres,Helios?

_El mejor del mundo por supuesto –los dos menores rodaron los ojos y el mayor se acercó a Kunimitsu para estrechar su mano-.

_Bienvenido Tezuka,ya me preguntaba cuando te veríamos por aquí.

_¡Hola Tezuka! –el pequeño albino admiraba al novio de su hermana,simplemente por conseguir conquistarla a ella y sobrevivir a sus hermanos,cosas casi imposibles- ¿Irán a jugar tenis? ¿Puedo ir para verlos jugar?

_No creo que vayamos a las canchas callejeras,no traje mi raqueta hoy.

_Uuhhh yo quería verlos jugar Mi hermana dijo que eras capaz de ganarle,quiero estar ahí para verlo.

_¿No deberías apoyarme a mí que soy tu hermana?

_Pero ya te he visto ganarle a muchos…menos al primo Sesshomaru. Ahora quiero que alguien te derrote a ti…o por lo menos que te lo haga difícil,no es divertido ir a verte jugar si y sé que vas a ganar sin siquiera esforzarte.

_Buen punto…

_Momento… -el padre del cuarteto interrumpió la plática,algo molesto de que olvidaran su presencia- Yue,Helios,Hakudoshi ¿ya conocían al novio de su hermana? –los afilados ojos dorados provocaron algo de escalofríos en Tezuka que ya notaba algo de renuencia por parte de su suegro-.

_Si padre,Tezuka fue por Serena a la escuela en una oportunidad,fue cuando ella nos lo presentó como su novio.

_Si papá,salieron ese día pero yo les advertí que debían regresar para la cena,preferentemente antes de que anochezca. Así lo hicieron,Serena estuvo aquí media hora antes de que se sirviera la cena.

_Entiendo…entonces deduzco que ustedes consintieron eso –los dos mayores asintieron ante su padre- Muy bien,en ese caso…Kunimitsu,acompáñame a mi despacho.

Tezuka se tensó de inmediato,al igual que Serena y Hakudoshi pero Yue y Helios le dirigieron una confortante sonrisa al capitán. Los mayores sabían que por mucho que su padre sufriera el que su hija dejara de ser la pequeña princesita,él confiaba plenamente en su hija y en las decisiones que tomaba,sobre todo las respetaba Así que no se preocuparon cuando Apolo pidió hablar con Kunimitsu a solas,sabían que lejos de intentar traumar al muchacho,sólo platicaría con él y le pediría algunas cosas básicas. Nada más,ni nada menos. Pero vayan a decirle eso a Tezuka,cualquiera sabría que lo más peligroso de una relación era la opinión del "suegro" y que la confianza del padre de una chica era lo más difícil de conseguir,tan difícil como conseguir la paz del mundo. Por muy frío,altivo o estoico que se mostrara,debía admitirse por lo menos a sí mismo que en el fondo,estaba nervioso (muy,muy,muy en el fondo por supuesto). Odiaba admitirlo pero probablemente preferiría beber un litro del último jugo de Sadaharu a volver a pasar por esta situación Volvió a la realidad al notar que se encontraba a solas con su "suegro",puso toda su atención en él y toda su voluntad para tratar de conservar su pellejo en su cuerpo.

_Mira muchacho voy a ser completamente honesto contigo. Yo no pienso decir esas estupideces de prohibirte que te acerques a mi hija,que no te acuestes con ella ni amenazarte con castrarte si lo haces. Me parece una pérdida de tiempo,los parámetros de su relación los deciden entre ustedes dos y yo no pienso interferir. Lo único que sí voy a exigirte es que la respetes. No quiero saber que mi hija es tratada como un objeto o como algo inferior. Mucho menos que se la maltrate de ningún modo. Es lo único que realmente me preocupa,¿puedes cumplir con eso?

_Por supuesto que sí señor,le doy mi palabra –estaba sorprendido de lo simple que parecían ser las cosas-.

_Te tomaré la palabra entonces,muchacho. Y no me malinterpretes,no pretendo que idolatres a mi hija,o que te cases con ella ni nada por el estilo. Ya dije que los parámetros de su relación los deciden ustedes. Sólo quiero estar seguro de que mi hija está en buenas manos,es todo.

_Comprendo y espero poder demostrarle que su hija estará en buenas manos.

_Lo sé,tu presencia inspira confianza muchacho. Talvez por eso lograste acercarte a ella en primer lugar,y luego a mis hijos –le sonrió cálidamente al castaño y se puso en pie frente a él- En fin,vayamos al comedor,no quiero que mi princesa piense que he matado a su novio y el almuerzo ya debe de estar listo.

Apolo y Kunimitsu se dirigieron al comedor,donde los esperaban todos juntos. Se sentaron en la mesa,Serena miró a su novio como preguntándole si todo estaba bien,a lo que él le sonrió imperceptiblemente y le asintió levemente con la cabeza. La comida transcurrió tranquila,los nervios de Kunimitsu se habían esfumado,se había preocupado por nada,a fin de cuentas terminó siendo más fácil de lo que parecía. Antes de retirarse de la mesa,Apolo propuso un brindis.

_¿Por qué brindamos,papi?

_Brindamos por el día de San Valentín…y por Tezuka.

_¿Por mí,señor?

_Sí…bienvenido a la familia –todos sonrieron y brindaron junto a él- Pero bueno,vayan a disfrutar su día. Sólo por favor cuídense de andar de noche,podría ser algo peligroso. Si gustan,el chofer puede ir a recogerlos a cualquier lado para que no anden en las calles de noche.

_Descuide señor,la traeré de regreso antes de que anochezca. Sólo…¿podría pedirle algo?

_¿De qué se trata?

_Mi madre desea invitar a Serena a cenar mañana en la noche,claro que sólo si usted me concede el permiso –el rubio sonrió-.

_Por supuesto que si,puede ir.

_Padre qué rápido que te convenció –comentó Hakudoshi burlón-.

_Bueno…tiene la aprobación de Yue y Helios,si estuvo en la escuela también debió haberse enfrentado a Sesshomaru,con lo protector que suele ser mi ahijado,y seguramente también con los amigos de tu hermana…Creo que consiguió la bienvenida por parte de todos.

Después de eso pasaron toda la tarde juntos,disfrutaron bastante su día,aunque ahora era Serena la que se sentía nerviosa. Tenía de pasar la próxima noche en casa de su novio,vaya que entendía cómo se había sentido él en la mañana. La sola idea la ponía más nerviosa que la vez que brindó su primer concierto en la escuela,o cuando jugó por primera vez en un torneo oficial,esto era mucho peor. En fin…ya pensaría en eso en la mañana.

Al día siguiente se podía ver a una muy despierta Serena dando vueltas en la cocina desde temprano. Su mente era un caos,no es que tuviera miedo de la cena con la familia de su novio,el problema era que dicha familia era bastante tradicional y si hay algo que ella no poseía era tradicionalismo. Todo lo contrario,si fue educada bajo el concepto de la etiqueta europea,pero aun así era bastante liberal,independiente e idealista…todo lo contrario al modelo de mujer tradicional japonesa. Estaría en graves problemas y lo peor es que al ser domingo no podía contar con ninguno de sus amigos pues de seguro ni amanecían después del San Valentín,conociéndolos estarían durmiendo plácidamente después de haber tenido sexo toda la noche…Bueno,talvez Dafne y Syusuke no porque su relación también era reciente…¡pero el resto sí y apostaba su fortuna a que así era! Desayunó tan temprano que ni sus padres se habían levantado aún,se cambió y salió a pelotear sola por ahí,eso la calmaría un poco. Terminó en la misma cancha donde conoció a Kunimitsu y allí mismo se puso a pelotear un poco contra una pared,dejando que su mente divagara por sí sola. Ni siquiera se percató de que había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en esa cancha,cuando se dio cuenta ya debía volver a casa,tenía que bañarse y cambiarse para llegar a tiempo a la casa Tezuka. Ese fue otro dilema para ella,¿qué diablos iba a ponerse? Sabía que lo mejor era ser ella misma,pero no podía aparecerse ante la familia de Kunimitsu usando su ropa favorita,le daría un infarto al abuelo Tezuka si la veía con su ropa de cuero y tachas. No,necesitaba algo que fuera sobrío,ligeramente formal y que conservara al menos algo de su estilo semi rockero-sexy. Una lámpara se encendió en su cabeza cuando creyó tener la solución y empezó a revolver su guardarropa hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Por suerte lo halló rápido y se vistió,pantalón negro,una camisa blanca,un ligero suéter azul manteniendo el cuello de la camisa por fuera de este así como la parte inferior,unas botinetas con tacón casi aguja para estilizarse y su campera de cuero negra con forro de piel sintética dentro. Estaba lista,sencilla,pero bastante sobria,cómoda y sofisticada sin perder su estilo. Apenas se maquilló,sólo delineador y rímel en los ojos y un suave brillo en los labios,no se molestó en hacerse un peinado,cepilló su cabello y lo dejó caer al natural. Pero más allá de que se sintiera satisfecha con su aspecto,eso no quitaba sus nervios. Se dijo a sí misma que debía salir ya antes de arrepentirse,tomó su celular y su amuleto de la buena suerte antes de bajar al recibidor. Su chofer la llevaría hasta allá y conociéndolo,el camino sería rápido. No se equivocó pues en menos de treinta minutos ya estaba en la puerta de la residencia Tezuka,en momentos así maldecía que su chofer fuera tan rápido al conducir.

_Pareces nerviosa,pequeña.

_Lo estoy Frank,lo estoy –el nombrado sonrió-.

_No creí que viviría para ver ese día.

_¿Qué día?

_El día en que una situación te superara tanto que no podrías esquivar los nervios.

_Me conoces muy bien Frank –sonrió al chofer que ha trabajado para su familia desde que tiene uso de razón- Pero bueno,no tengo muchas opciones y yo no soy ninguna cobarde. Nos vemos después.

_Avísame cuando quieres que te recoja…buena suerte,pequeña.

_Gracias Frank.

Bajó del auto y caminó a paso lento hacia la entrada,por primera vez en su vida sentía que no sería capaz de sostenerse sobre los tacones y se preguntó ¿cómo diablos habían hecho sus amigos para sobrevivir a esto?...Ah,sí,ya lo recordaba. Entre ellos se conocían desde niños por lo que sus padres también los conocían de sobra,si hasta ya se imaginaban que terminarían saliendo entre ellos. Ninguno podría ayudarla en ese momento. Dejó de respirar cuando se abrió la puerta y recobró el aire al ver el rostro de su novio,éste le sonrió y la acercó hacia sí para besarla,tratando de que se calmara tal y como lo había hecho con él la mañana anterior. Entraron a la casa,era muy cálida y acogedora,se preguntó si era el ambiente natural o por las personas que vivían allí. Kunimitsu la condujo a la sala donde había tres personas adultas,supo de inmediato que eran sus padres y su abuelo,no pudo evitar apretar con su mano derecha el amuleto que llevaba y con su izquierda la mano de su novio que le devolvió el apretón para darle confianza. Cuando notaron la presencia de la pareja en la sala,automáticamente fijaron su vista en la rubia que por primera vez se sintió cohibida. Fue la señora de la casa quien rompió el incómodo momento.

_¡Ah! Tú debes ser la novia de mi hijo,bienvenida –se acercó a la rubia con una sonrisa a la vez que la tomaba por los hombros y la empujaba dentro de la sala- Adelante,ven y ponte cómoda.

_Gra-gracias señora Tezuka…

_Nada de señora,dime Ayana…

_De acuerdo…Ayana.

_¡Vaya! ¿Cómo es que mi nieto logró atrapar a una chica tan bonita? Que yo sepa nunca sale de las canchas de tenis…

_Abuelo…

_Pero si nos conocimos en una cancha de tenis…¿Kunimitsu no les contaste?

_Kunimitsu es muy reservado,ni siquiera nos dijo tu nombre…Aunque debo admitir que tu rostro me resulta familiar,¿ya nos conocíamos de algún lado?

_No lo creo,aunque no sepa un nombre nunca olvido un rostro. Me llamo Serena Tsukino,mucho gusto –hizo una leve reverencia para mostrar respeto a los adultos-.

_¿Tsukino? ¿Eres algo de Serenity Tsukino? –Ayana parecía muy interesada en su respuesta-.

_Ehh sí,ella es mi madre.¿Por qué?

_¡Increíble! ¡Ahora ya sé porque te me hacías conocida!

_¿De qué hablas,querida?

_¡Por Kami-sama Kuniharu! ¿No sabes de lo que hablo? –regañó enfáticamente a su esposo- Serenity Tsukino fue una de las modelos más famosas y muchos aún la consideran la mujer más hermosa del mundo. La única que podía competir con ella era Irasue Taisho,ambas atraían la atención del público por su exótica belleza albina,hasta se llegó a comentar que eran hermanas. Ahora Serenity es dueña de su propia marca de ropa e Irasue fundó una escuela de modelos,hoy por hoy la más prestigiosa a nivel mundial –los presentes enmudecieron durante el monólogo de la señora y ésta volvió a dirigir su mirada a la rubia- Y si no me equivoco,tú sigues los pasos de tu madre,¿no es así?

_Mmm algo así…Irasue es mi madrina,yo le digo tía,estoy en su escuela de modelos desde pequeña y he hecho varias campañas publicitarias desde niña. Podría decirse que soy modelo,aunque nunca me he planteado dedicarme exclusivamente a eso en un futuro.

_¡Sorprendente! Mi nieto sale con una supermodelo,eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Por cierto…Kunikazu Tezuka para servirle señorita –hizo una galante reverencia ante Serena que todavía estaba algo sonrojada por el comentario anterior- Vas a tener que cuidarte la espalda Kunimitsu,de seguro tendrás mucha competencia.

_Abuelo…-el castaño estaba bastante incómodo con los comentarios del mayor por suerte su novia lo notó y fue en su rescate-.

_Casi lo olvido,esto es para ustedes –le entregó una caja que había traído consigo al abuelo para que se distrajera-.

_¿Mmm? –examinó el contenido- ¿Vino español?

_Directo de la finca de mi abuelo,es de la cosecha del año pasado,espero que les guste.

_Muchas gracias,pequeña.

Platicaron un poco más,los adultos bastante interesados en saber cómo se conocieron y esas cosas. Claro que fue Serena quien contó la historia,verdaderamente era muy difícil sacarle a Kunimitsu algún comentario. Ayana estaba encantada con la jovencita,al ser la única mujer en la casa se sentía un poquito sola,pero había encontrado muchas cosas en común con su nuera. Le preguntaba bastante sobre lo que fue de la vida de su madre y su madrina,aún más sobre ella y cómo llevaba la vida de modelo y estudiante. A lo que Serena le respondió que su primo se encargaba de pactar días y horarios para que no interfieran con el colegio u otras actividades,para ella sus amigos,su familia y,ahora,su novio estaban antes que todo. Después de la cena,en un momento bastante ameno de plática familiar,Ayana le hizo una pregunta "peculiar".

_Pequeña,¿qué es esa cadenita que llevas en tu muñeca?

_Ah es mi amuleto de la buena suerte.

_¿Cómo es eso?

_Verá…esta pulsera fue un obsequio de mi abuelo,cada dije es diferente y representa a uno de mis hermanos,mis primos y a mí.

_¿En serio? ¿Cuántos dijes son?

_Ocho en total.

_¿Y a quién corresponde cada uno?

_El dije de luna creciente es mi hermano Yue,el sol es mi hermano Helios,la estrella fugaz soy yo,la estrella blanca es mi hermanito Hakudoshi,la luna menguante es mi primo Sesshomaru,la espada en forma de colmillo mi primo Inuyasha,la llama de fuego es mi primo Eros y el corazón mi prima Stella Cada uno de nosotros tiene la misma pulsera,es como algo que nos conecta a todos a la vez.

_Qué hermoso.

Después de eso,sólo se dedicaron a hablar de la familia y esas cosas. Pasadas las diez de la noche llegó el chofer a recoger a Serena,se despidió de Kunikazu,Kuniharu y Ayana antes de salir. Su novio la acompañó a la entrada,ambos parecían algo cansados,no era para menos. Se despidieron con un beso sabiendo de que quizás no se verían tanto en la semana debido a la escuela pero esperaban poder tener algo de tiempo para ellos el próximo fin de semana. Cuando llegó a su casa se puso su pijama y se fue directamente a la cama. Kunimitsu hizo lo mismo y,sin saberlo,ambos pensaron lo mismo antes de irse a dormir…_**"No fue tan malo…logré sobrevivir".**_Con ese pensamiento los dos se quedaron dormidos,bastante agotados por las situaciones nerviosas del día anterior y de ese mismo.

_** FIN.**_


End file.
